Burdens of Shaohao: Fear
Shaohao followed his friend the Monkey King's screams, but stopped as he realised that Monkey King was in the mantid lands. After some cheering by the Black Ox, Shaohao enters the mantid lands and walks until he finds his friend trapped in the branches of trees with three mantid discussing how to kill him. Shaohao was held by the sha of fear, but with the help of the Great Serpent and Black Ox, Shaohao was able to overcome it. Shaohao used his wits to free the Monkey King from the mantid. And then Shaohao revealed to his friend that they would go to find an army to fight and possibly defeat the Legion. Sha of Fear Shaohao led by the voices of the Monkey King reached the Serpent Spine, the wall that divided the pandaren and the mantid lands. It was certain that the Monkey King was far in the mantid lands to the west. The mantid were the mortal enemy of pandaren and surely would kill Shaohao if he entered their lands alone. Scared, Shaohao decided to leave the Monkey King to his fate. But Shaohao was stopped by the great Black Ox and asked him not to be afraid and just follow the way leading to the sounds of Monkey King. Listening to the Black Ox Shaohao entered the mantid lands. Shaohao walked into the lands for quite some time until he heard the foreign language used by the mantid. Then looking carefully, Shaohao saw that three mantid were present, busy discussing how they would kill and eat their prey, the Monkey King. Somehow the Monkey King got himself tangled in the trees after the Four Winds took him. Shaohao was afraid of how he would be able to save his friend and himself from the mantid. Such great was his fear that the Sha of Fear took form and got hold of Shaohao and paralyzed him. Shaohao again heard the voice of the Black Ox. The Black Ox said: "You must not let your fear control you, my Emperor. You must control your fear." Saving the Monkey King Shaohao remembered the advise that the Jade Serpent had given: "Look to the land for guidance." He looked at the Guibari trees of Steps which were famous for their amber saps. Shaohao resolved that he will never be paralyzed by fear, driven into such a state where he could do nothing. The Sha of Fear receeded as the emperor ran towards the Gaybari trees and collided with one tree near the mantid. The sap of the tree fell on the mantid. The mantid got stuck were unable to move, struggled against the sap. Shaohao then untangled the Monkey King from the trees and they left the mantid lands for good. Angry that the mantid were planning to kill him, the Monkey King asked Shaohao to summon an army and eliminate the mantid race once and for all. Free of Doubt, Despair and Fear Shaohao warned the Monkey King that the Burning Legion was the enemy of all races, pandaren and mantid alike. But Shaohao agreed that they indeed required an army, not to defeat the mantid but to crush the Burning Legion. Category:Mists of Pandaria Category:Origins